


Pyre

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the witch burning scene in Safe. What was Simon thinking when he said 'Light it'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> A companion drabble to Sparks, as requested by cmk418. Originally written for the LJ comm firefly100, prompt: cold  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

“Post holer for digging posts,” River smiled gently.

Simon looked up into his sister’s calm and accepting face and then down at the clamouring crowd.

He wouldn’t really mind being burnt; it would erase forever the cold consciousness of being alone. The pain of being cut from their parents’ hearts and minds would be banished and River would no longer be hurt. His fears and worries would disappear into the smoke and ashes; there would be nothing but everlasting peace.

His decision made, Simon stepped up onto the pyre and wound his arms around his sister. “Light it,” he said.


End file.
